Secret Meiji: yaoi Rurouni Kenshin
by Rakutu
Summary: Don't mind the ending! It gets slightly graphic, but I assure you it'll be worth your time to read. Himura Kenshin and Saraga Sanosuke are one of my favorite yaoi couples. Enjoy


In the eleventh year of Meiji, in the middle of Tokyo, a tale begins. Himura Kenshin, a humble rurouni, or wandering swordsman, comes to the aid of Kamiya Kaoru, a young woman who is struggling to defend her father's school of swordsmanship..

"Ken-san!" A young girl, the age of seventeen, called out for Himura Kenshin. Her face flushed a bright pink as she wandered around the dojo looking for the man. I swear if he's still sleeping..! She thought to her self as he approached his room. "Kenshin?" The dark haired girl called, her eyes bright with curiosity as she slowly pulled the sliding door to his room open. Kaoru, a fine young girl with a fragile heart of gold, peered into the room not to find Kenshin, but Sagara Sanosuke snoring loudly in Kenshin's bed. "Sanosuke!?" Kaoru pushed the door open and if it wasn't for her kimono she'd have walked faster into the room to kick Sanosuke in the shoulder. "What are you doing in Ken-san's bedroom!?" Sanosuke, Sano for short, grumbled angrily as the girl kicked him. He was up late last night and not in the mood for her nagging. Sano, a nineteen year old street fighter, was one for a stubborn attitude. The black spiked bird-like hairdo wasn't the only thing that caught the eye of passing citizens, but his unusual speech and rude comments turned people to judge and fear him quickly. Before Kenshin arrived, Sano was a fight merchant who "bought" fights. Currently unemployed and mooching off of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu Dojo. "What!" Sano snapped and sat up, a glare directed toward the girl. Kaoru scowled, her hands on her hips, as she peered angrily down at Sano.  
"Why are you in Kenshin's bedroom?"  
Sano sat looking up at her and thought for a moment. The night before...  
A bright pink slowly displayed itself across Sano's cheeks, "I don't know! Go away pest!" He said with a slight growl.  
Kaoru knocked her fist against Sano's head and exited the room mumbling and fuming to herself. "Well I don't know where Kenshin is!" She yelled from down the hallway.  
Sano, ex-member of the Sekiho Army, a military unit (formed mainly by civilians) who, believing in the cause of the Emperor's restoration to power, that were eventually turned upon by those same pro-imperialist forces and were declared traitors, sat there. Thinking of the night before.. He had to find Kenshin, but only after a shower. The boy felt as if he needed to be clean and proper around the older man recently. Especially after the night they had together.  
Sano stood and walked toward the bath, when there he found a note for him.

Good morning, Sano-san~  
This one hopes you don't mind that you woke up alone  
It was simple to figure that Kaoru-dono would be in search for this one  
If you want to talk be down by the river after you bathe  
-Kenshin

Sano felt his face heat up as he read over the note. Heating the bath, the dark haired boy stood there with quite the dazed expression on his face. Before heading out, it would be wise to tell Kaoru where Kenshin was.

Himura Kenshin sat by the river, watching it in thought. His flowing red hair shifted aimlessly whenever a breeze swept by, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek helped define his character. With a soft expression on his face, Kenshin gazed from the river and up at the clouds. They lazily moved across the blue sky, the faint pictures in them shifted only to create a different view. Kenshin sat with his Sakabato, a reversed-edge sword, on his lap. His thin, soft lady-like hands traced small patterns on the hilt. Kenshin was a quiet gentle man, very feminine. The kindness was shown through his eyes and words.  
As he sat, his thoughts trailed to Sanosuke. A man, or to Kenshin, a boy.. Who he had quite an eye for. Though Kenshin was shy with his sexuality and Sano was persistently stubborn, out of the two, Sano was less afraid to act upon his thoughts toward Kenshin. The night before wouldn't shake from Kenshin's mind as he sat and reminisced. It was elegant, brilliant.. Almost meant to be. A small smile appeared on Kenshin's face as he thought and felt, through his warrior chi, the presence of Sano approaching.  
"Sanosuke..." Kenshin said just loud enough for Sano to hear him. The red haired man turned where he sat and glanced up at the boy with a delicate feminine smile on his face and a soft glisten in his eyes as the sun's rays brightened his features.  
Sano stood and looked down at Kenshin. His hands in his pockets where his fingers gently fidgeted with the fabric inside. "Hey..." Sano murmured quietly, taking a few steps closer to the red-head.  
Kenshin placed his sword on the soft grass in front of him than turned his body so that his back was to the river and was facing Sano. Before Kenshin could open his mouth to speak, in one swift motion, Sano knelt down in front of the man and carefully placed his fingers around the nape of Kenshin's neck. Their eyes met for only a brief moment, Sano leaned in and hovered his lips above Kenshin's. "Good morning.." Sanosuke whispered, than kissed him.  
Kenshin closed his eyes and laced his arms gingerly around Sano's neck. The tingling feeling in his stomach swirled and fluttered, just like the night before.  
Sano broke the kiss, but didn't pull away from Kenshin. "Last night..." He paused when Kenshin's eyes opened and landed on his own. Kenshin's bright blue eyes caught Sano breathless for the moment.  
"You don't have to say anything, Sanosuke.." Kenshin cooed as he kissed the dark haired boy's lips once more. A blush never left the man's face.  
"...It was just.." The boy's duller brown eyes broke the eye contact between the two. "It was..." The words had escaped him.  
"Lovely." Kenshin softly added, finishing Sano's sentence.  
"..." Sano's stubborn personality naturally didn't allow him to agree, having might hurt his manly pride.  
Kenshin, being wise with age, saw Sanosuke's frustrations and smiled to him. "Its okay, Sano.. Really." Placing his delicate hand on the boy's face, caressing his soft young skin with ease.  
Sano's gaze flickered to meet Kenshin's. "Yeah.. I guess its okay.." Sanosuke smiled at the red-head, a handsome look on his usually scowling face.  
"I, uh, forgot to tell Kaoru I left and where you would be. She probably thinks you've wandered off again." Sano snorted and rolled his eyes sarcastically. Kenshin, being a rurouni, a traveling swordsman, was likely to wander away; his destination usually unknown. Though, circumstances were different and Kenshin developed feelings for one that was unexpected. Plus, Kenshin would never leave without leaving a note or giving a word of goodbye.  
"This one would never just leave..." Kenshin caressed Sano's cheek for a moment longer, retrieving his hand and placing it on his lap. "Especially not now.. This one wouldn't leave.. you." The man's words came from his heart, honest and pure. He smiled up at Sano. "Though, we should be getting back... Kaoru-dono will get rather frustrated with this one..." A small sigh left his lips as he turned from Sanosuke and grabbed his sword. As he stood, he attached the sheathed blade to his waist and gazed out at the flowing river. A breeze swept his hair from his forehead as he turned back to Sano.  
He doesn't want to leave me... Sano thought to himself as he gazed at the red-haired man. "Yeah, she's such a pest." Sano mumbled to himself as he, too, stood and placed his hands into his pockets.  
Kenshin took a step forward and wrapped his thin arms around Sanosuke's built body. "Have another good night with this one tonight, Sanosuke..." Kenshin whispered and that warm feeling arose once again as Sano's arms embraced him back. "I planned on it.." Sano spoke, a grin hidden in his words.

As the two men arrived back at the dojo, there was Kaoru-dono waiting right there at the main gate. "Ken-san!" She called and ran out toward him, embracing him tightly. "Where did you go!? I needed errands run for me! Yahiko had to go work at Tae's place." Myojin Yahiko was the only student who resided at the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu Dojo, since the era of swordsmanship was fading with the passing years, not many needed the skill. The Meiji Government passed the sword-ban act a little while back that permitted citizens to openly carry a sword in public. Yahiko was a young boy, by the age of thirteen or so, with a defiant look to his eyes.  
"Ah, this one just went to the riverside for a little meditation." Kenshin smiled and rubbed the back of his head after Kaoru released her embrace.  
"Well you need to get miso, salt, and soy sauce!" Kaoru grinned happily.  
"Oro?~" Kenshin sighed, but smiled. Always the heavy things... He thought to himself than looked up at Sano. "Mind helping this one on his errand?"  
Sano nodded to Kenshin, hiding a pleased smile from him and Kaoru. "Sure." He replied breezily.  
"Oh, great!" Kaoru clapped happily and turned to head back into the dojo. "I'll begin fixing supper! It is almost noon and the sun is beginning to set earlier. Winter is coming!~" Kaoru sang and hummed to herself as she giddily pranced into the dojo.  
Sano glanced at Kenshin and started to walk toward town, Kenshin following right beside him. "..." A thought came to Sanosuke's mind and Kenshin looked up at him.  
"You have a question in your eyes..." Kenshin turned his eyes to look at the road beyond them, a gentle autumn breeze shifted through, sending a slight chill across Himura's features.  
"Are we together?" Sano bluntly asked his question.  
The abruptness of Sano's question slightly took the red haired man back. "This one wishes..." He whispered. "But that's not entirely up with this one, Sano-san.."  
With a sigh, Sano looked up at the sky and inspected the few passing clouds. "I don't know.. I mean, like..." Once again, Sano struggled with his words.  
"Only you and this one could know.." Himura said. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Sanosuke.." The red head smiled toward Sano as he watched the boy gaze at the clouds. "You're so handsome..." Kenshin mumbled quietly, but enough so Sano heard him.  
A quick blush rushed over the tips of Sano's ears and across his face at the compliment. "...I.. Want you to be mine." Sano stopped walking and looked at Himura who walked a few more steps before stopping and looking back at the bird-haired boy.  
"Oro?" Kenshin blinked innocently, an adorable expression on his face. "Y-Yours..?" He blinked twice.  
"Yeah. Mine." Sano stepped toward Kenshin and rested his body against the older man's. The height difference was obvious, Himura was short and thin. Sano was taller with a tougher build. "Be mine." Sano leaned down to whisper in Kenshin's ear causing the older man to shiver with delight.  
"This one.. is all yours, Sanosuke.." The faint soft kisses Sano placed along Kenshin's neck and jaw made the man's eyelids fall.  
Sano ran his fingers through Kenshin's hair, causing his hair-tie to fall loose and his long orange hair fell around the middle of his back. Kenshin arched his neck, leaving Sano with more access. "Nnnm..." A quiet noise came from Himura as Sano delicately sucked on his soft skin, trailing his kissed to his collar. Kenshin's casual red traditional kimono was a low v-cut, leaving plenty of room for Sano to trail his kisses. "...This one... Mmh.. Must pick up those supplies for Kaoru-dono.." Kenshin's thoughts were distant as he concentrated on the kisses he was receiving and the sweet scent of the autumn wind.

Sano and Kenshin arrived back at the dojo with the supplies, each of them thinking of the other. As they entered the dojo, Kaoru was busy preparing a supper for the four of them. Yahiko wouldn't appear for his food until later that evening, but Kaoru wouldn't forget about him. Knowing well that men consumed and devoured much more food than women, she made extra. "Oh!" Kaoru finally noticed the men walk in, "Put those things just over there, Ken-san! I'll need them in a moment." She smiled pleasantly as she watched the two set the supplies down where she had requested. "Thanks you two." The girl smiled at them, but could tell their thoughts were elsewhere. "Hm.." She returned to making supper.  
Kenshin and Sano exited the kitchen and went to sit on the roof of the dojo. Sano leaped up and helped Kenshin, although it was obvious Kenshin hadn't the need for help, he took it anyway to be polite.  
As they sat together and watched the sun begin to chase the horizon. Where had the day gone? Himura wondered and without thinking, rested his head on Sano's shoulder. Himura felt Sano's eyes looking down at him, but didn't bother to look up. "Hm?"  
"I like you, Kenshin." Sano said quietly as he wrapped his arm around Kenshin's small waist, scooting him closer with ease. "I think..." Sano began, but caught himself and stopped mid-sentence.  
"Speak your thoughts, Sanosuke.. This one is very willing to listen.." A smile could have been easily detected in his voice. Kenshin's feelings for Sano grew by the moment and it was a feeling he was beginning to cherish; something he had never felt before.  
Sano let out a sigh before he spoke. "I think you're beautiful." Nervousness was hinted his tone, "I've always thought you were.. Just everything about you."  
Himura smiled and pleasantly blushed, not bothering to hide it either. "This one's beautiful to you..?"  
"Yes. You really are." Sano kept his gaze down on Kenshin, watching him with easy eyes. "You're perfect. Despite your past."  
Kenshin's blush reddened at the things Sano was saying to him. "This one isn't sure about all of that.. But if that's what you see.. This one believes it can only be the truth."

After Kaoru called the boys in for dinner, and they ate, Sano's eyes always referencing back to Kenshin. The sun had set, Yahiko returned home to eat his dinner, they all said their goodnights and retreated to their bedrooms. Yahiko fell asleep almost instantly on a full belly and a long day working. Kaoru soon fell asleep after gazing out her window at the bright stars that dotted the night navy blue sky.  
Though they were the only ones getting rest on this autumn night. Sano paced to and fro in his room, just waiting and counting the minutes to be sure the boy and Kaoru were asleep. After his patience no longer allowed him to pace his room, he left it, sliding the door closed a quietly as he could.  
As Sanosuke approached Himura Kenshin's room, he stopped at the door and stood there for a moment. Inhaling a slow deep breath, Sano slowly opened Kenshin's door and slipped inside.  
The room was dark, only the outline of shapes could be seen. Sanosuke approached where Kenshin's bed was, but before he could take more than three steps into the room Kenshin was already in his arms. Standing on his toes so that he could reach Sano's neck, kissing the skin and whispering faintly, "You kept this one waiting, Sanosuke.."  
Almost instantly Sano had his hands in Kenshin's shirt, pulling his white night kimono down over his thin stern shoulders. Kenshin snaked his arms up around Sano's neck, his sea blue eyes closed as Sano nipped at his ear lobe, kissing behind it, he whispered, "I'll make it up to you, beautiful." Sano's voice seductive and mysterious. The dark haired boy always seemed to surprise Himura. "Hhhm..." Kenshin replied softly as the kisses on his neck made his head delicately fall back. "Sano..." He murmured under his breath, tangling his fingers into Sanosuke's hair.  
Being a good deal younger than Himura, Sanosuke's hormones were raging and he wanted to speed things up, but Kenshin wouldn't let him.. Keeping him teased was what he assumed was Kenshin's mission and he succeeded greatly. Sano swiftly lifted Kenshin off his feet for a quick moment, as he set him back down he pressed him against the wall with an even pressure.  
Sano nipped a little harder on Kenshin's skin, making him whimper. "S-Sano.." He whispered sharply, but Sano didn't stop. Quickly removing his own shirt before completely undressing Himura, Sano began kissing and sucking on the man's neck again. The soft breeze from the room made Kenshin shiver. Sano's body was much warmer than his own which instinctively forced him to pressed his body against the taller man's. As Sano kissed and left small marks along Kenshin's neck, Kenshin placed his cool hands on Sano's chest, caressing a few spots with this thin feminine fingers.  
Kenshin trailed his hands down Sano's body until he rested the tips of his fingers inside the rim of Sano's pants. He could feel Sano's drive and sense his impatience and eagerness. Sano quickened the pace of his kissing and trailed his lips along Himura's jaw to his lips where he kissed him; fast and slightly fierce. Kenshin untied the sting that held Sano's pants up and heard a slight shift as they dropped to the floor.  
Sano bit at Kenshin's lip than explored his mouth with his tongue, kissing him quickly. The dark haired boy slid his hands down Kenshin's defined back, slid them down to his thighs where Sano broke the kiss and bent down to then lift Kenshin and wrap the smaller man's legs around his waist. "Sano..!" Kenshin was taken a bit back by the aggression he was showing him tonight.  
"Shh..!" Sano pressed his lips against Himura's and inserted his tongue, making the red haired man quiet by force.  
"Hmmhn!" Kenshin couldn't push out of the kiss because he was so tightly pressed against the wall. Sano slipped his hands under Kenshin to hold him up and slowly lower the small man down onto him. Sano slipped his tip inside and slowed as he felt Himura tense. The dark haired boy broke the kiss and held Kenshin close. "Sano.. Nnnh.. Slow down..." Kenshin whispered, his voice straining slightly, "...Please, Sanosuke.."  
Sano clenched his teeth for a moment and nodded, "I'm sorry..." Sano lifted Kenshin off of his manhood, but held him close and walked to the bed.  
The boy laid Kenshin down and crawled on top of him, gazing down at the red haired man. Sano gently lifted Kenshin's head up and untied his long red-orange hair. As Sano did this, Kenshin leaned up on his elbows so their lips met, kissing the younger boy with such a passion that only could be accomplish with age. Sano flustered and broke the kiss, whispering, "You're so beautiful, Kenshin.." Slowly, Sano reached down until he felt Kenshin's sex hard against his hand, he began to stroke and rub him until Kenshin was forced to close his eyes and loll his head back. "Mmmh.." The noises Kenshin made was driving Sano crazy, he stopped stroking the man and trailed his fingers a little lower to caress him. Kenshin let out a soft moan, his head back against the pillow and his fingers mixed with Sano's dark black hair.  
Sanosuke blinked softly and looked down at the gentle man, slowly he inserted himself inside, sliding in slowly and listening to Kenshin's soft noises and gentle breathing. Though, Sano was sure to change that in a matter of moments as he began to up the ante.  
"Ah!" Kenshin called out as the sudden shift in pace. "Nnnh! Ohh... Mhh..!" Kenshin moaned, getting louder as Sano went faster and deeper.  
Kenshin arched himself into Sano and moaned pleasantly as the younger man began to slow his pace, romantically moving his hips in specific motions. "Hnnrr..." Sano made a sound through his teeth, it felt good.. "..So good..." The bird-haired boy murmured as his moans were quieter than Himura's. Sanosuke reached down and grabbed Kenshin's sex again, stroking him at the same time wanting to make sure his partner felt the same if not better than he did. "S-Sano..!" Kenshin gasped as he felt his climax rising. Hearing his name from the older man's lips drove his sex drive harder, ending the stroking, Sano deepened his thrusts. Kenshin moaned loudly and tugged at Sano's jet black hair. "Holy shit... Kenshin.. Oh.. My God.." Sano panted and moan quietly, the tugging Kenshin was doing to his hair turned him on even further.  
"Sano! I..!" Kenshin felt his climax release at that moment, but Sano kept going until reaching his not to long after. The boy pulled out slowly and rolled over to lay next to Kenshin, both breathing heavy, but Sano panting more so.  
Kenshin turned laid his head on Sano's arm, curling himself into the nook of Sano's side. "Sano.." Kenshin murmured.  
The younger man turned and wrapped both of his arms around Kenshin's small feminine form. "Yeah..?" His breath still taken from him as he answered.  
"This one... I love you.."


End file.
